Nightmare Turned Dream
by IchiRukiLover
Summary: Cliche Reunion Fic. "I want to return to reality!" Nezushi one-shot.


Summary: Nezushi one-shot. A reunion fic. Post Anime.

_Voices moaned and the place reeked of blood and death. The few survivors were left to fend for themselves. There were the elderly and the young, all piled up in heap, never to see the light of day again._

"_I won't accept this as reality!" Sion screamed at the figure in front of him as he staggered away from the horrors of "hell". The figure pivoted, and fixed his cold glare on Sion. _

"_It doesn't matter if you accept this as reality or not, it's still reality." _

_The figure then turned around and started to walk forward again, this time walking even farther ahead. "Wait, N-nezumi!" Sion cried in a desperate attempt to get Nezumi to look him in the eye and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But, it was in fact only a hope as Nezumi didn't even spare a glance for him and instead only told him to hurry up. _

'_This isn't real. This couldn't be.' Sion kept thinking to himself as he stumbled along the dark path. 'If this truly is reality… then I want to go back!' The path they walked on was now covered in complete and total darkness. Sion couldn't see anything, but he knew that he had to keep moving forward. _

_He saw a light up ahead and the silhouette of a figure- Nezumi. Sion started to run as the darkness was beginning to suffocate him. He outstretched his hand to reach the receding figure of Nezumi, but he suddenly found himself falling. _

Sion woke with a start and looked around wildly. The covers stuck to his slim form, so he threw them off as if to also shake away his feelings. He heard the wind as it howled and the rain as it struck his window.

"Nezumi…" Sion sighed as he remembered the one thing that could keep him human. But, he was long gone and it's been almost 2 years, just about long enough to let anyone loose hope. However, Sion was not anyone, so he couldn't let that thought keep him from losing hope.

Sion was suddenly struck by the idea of throwing away all his feelings and only having one thought: total abandonment. He made his way over from his bed and to the windows. With his hands firmly locked around the handle, he threw open the window and stepped outside onto his balcony. The rain pelted his face and the wind blew back his hair, but he only felt nostalgic. "NEZUMI!" Sion screamed, putting all his anger, sorrow and pain into his voice.

"You called?" A figure from behind him said. Sion turned around, startled by the stranger's sudden appearance. The new comer grinned and stepped from out of the shadows. Sion's eyes widened at the sight of the new comer and then he smiled. "Nezumi…" He said, trailing off when he saw blood dripping down Nezumi's arm.

"W-what happened?!" Sion said as he rushed forward to help Nezumi. As soon as Sion's hands touched Nezumi, however, they were immediately slapped away. "I don't need your help!" Nezumi shouted at Sion. Sion only smiled and said, "You haven't changed, have you?"

Nezumi only smirked at that statement and looked around. "Wow, nice place." Nezumi commented, but Sion knew that he was being mocked. Nezumi's gaze wandered over to Sion and he asked, "Did you miss me?" while adding his signature smirk. "N-no!" Sion said, obviously flustered by Nezumi's blunt question and that told Nezumi all he needed to know.

"Liar," Nezumi said with his usual grin. Sion blushed from both the embarrassment of actually indeed missing Nezumi and because he had been caught lying.

Nezumi took a step towards Sion and suddenly pitched forward. Sion's arms caught the surprisingly light Nezumi in his arms. "Nezumi!" Sion cried in alarm, afraid that the young man would be dead. Nezumi groaned and that told Sion that something was terribly wrong.

While acting quickly, Sion lugged Nezumi's body over to his bed and laid him down on its soft covers.

"Hold on Nezumi, I'll get you fixed up!" Sion ran to grab the first aid kit that was sitting on his kitchen table counter.

He returned as fast as he could.

"Hang in there, Nezumi!" Sion cried desperately. The unspoken thought of 'I just got you back' hung in the air.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Nezumi murmured, with his hand reaching for Sion's face.

"Don't move, Nezumi!" Sion ordered. Nezumi obeyed and his hand fell limp to his side. After his hand reached his side he held stock still and let Sion do what he wanted.

Sion focused and took a close look at the wound. It wasn't too deep, but it seemed like Nezumi had lost a lot of blood. He took out the materials and equipment he would need for a quick and simple stitching.

This took Sion back to the first time he had seen Nezumi. He had been so young- so naïve, into thinking that nothing bad had happened in the world. It had been Nezumi who had allowed him to act on the feelings that had manifested in Sion. He wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

A moan escaped Nezumi's lips and snapped Sion from his memory and back into reality. "I'm sorry Nezumi, but this may hurt!"

Nezumi grunted to acknowledge this information. Sion started his operation and Nezumi only gritted his teeth, not allowing a scream to escape his parched lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sion whispered to Nezumi. Nezumi, however, didn't answer him, as he had fainted from either the loss of blood or of the operation to his arm. Sion didn't panic because he knew Nezumi was just fine, well as fine as he could be with a bullet wound in his arm.

Sion finished the stitching and wiped his brow. After he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nezumi's chest rising up and down peacefully he went to put the kit away.

He made his way back to his bed and pulled Nezumi's wet t-shirt off of his body so that he could be warmer. Sion hesitated as his hands hovered over Nezumi's pants.

Nezumi would probably give Sion his signature smirk if he realized that he had taken off his pants. On the other hand, Sion would suffer from embarrassment when Nezumi realized that he _hadn't_ taken his pants off. He opted to suffer from embarrassment than to suffer from both embarrassment and the aftermath of the first decision.

He left Nezumi's pants on and just covered Nezumi with a blanket. Sion took in the sight of Nezumi's peaceful form and breathed a sigh of content.

'At least I have him back.' Sion thought to himself as he pushed Nezumi carefully further into cover of the sheets and slid himself into the bed. He then turned to face Nezumi. He placed a small kiss onto Nezumi's forehead. 'At least I have him back.' Sion thought to himself again as he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: So I've been meaning to write this for sooo long. It's been in my folder for maybe like 1 and a half months and it's been mocking me. It's my first No. 6 fic, so I'm sorry if they were OOC.


End file.
